


recollection

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Zeb has no memories of what happened, but it probably is better off that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

"Does he really not have any memories of us?" Gaia whispers over the rattle of glass bottles and whine of garbage bag. "I mean, it seems kind of unfair." 

Axl shrugs, mindful of Zeb pressing his forehead against his hip, hat askew and mouth slack. 

"Do you remember what happened at the barbecue? Zeb is better off thinking his new roommates know too much about him, and have a lot of beer and rent money." 

Gaia sighs, dragging the bag behind her as she flops onto the couch. Neither mentions the permanent grooves on the floor where an apple tree once grew or the uncertain space between them. Instead, he yawns, the sound mixing with a snore. 

"Do you want to wake him up for breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been shipping this for a long time.


End file.
